


Love Me But Do Not Leave Me

by Partywithbooks



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn, 暁のヨナ
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-04-28 02:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14439945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Partywithbooks/pseuds/Partywithbooks
Summary: Based off the saddest scene in Mulan 2. Y'all know which one.





	1. Sacrifice Is A Four Letter Word

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GoldWerewolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldWerewolf/gifts).



> A gift for my awesome friend @goldwerewolf on Tumblr! Happy (really belated) Birthday Golden Gal!!! :D

 

 

_There once was an ancient tale, that long ago man and woman were once one sole being. Together with four legs and hands plus two heads they lived as one. But the gods feared they were too powerful and as a result split them in two. It is said that though torn apart man and woman would spend their entire lives searching for their opposite half, desperate to reunite once more. When found there was no greater joy, and when death separated them there was no greater sorrow._

 

 

* * *

 

 

Sheets of rain descended upon the countryside, the four dragon warriors and Yoon taking shelter under the protection of the mountains side, mournful expressions upon each face.

 

“We should get the princess out of the rain. She might catch cold.” The somber reluctance Yoon spoke with held no real persuasion. The five companions merely gazed aways off at the redheaded figure on her knees. No one stepped forth. None had the heart to. Thunder rumbled in the near distance, as though agreeing to leave her be.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Mere hours before Yona and company had been traveling within the mountains dividing the countries of Kouka and Zing, all in high spirits despite the blanket of dark clouds looming above. Zeno was counting on water falling before long, joyfully exclaiming nothing made a landscape shimmer better than a hearty rainstorm. The journey was long and treacherous, though no worse then past trips their group had been on. They’d expected to make it to the mountain’s pass by nightfall, but fate chose to be unkind to them. Bandits praying on passing travelers tried setting their sights on the Happy Hungry Bunch.

 

Three of the dragons and lightning beast took the large group head-on, the others hanging back in the event they needed long distance aid. Yona hadn’t sensed the figures approaching from behind until Zeno had fallen, being struck on the head and felt arms hoist her up and over a shoulder. A frantic glance around showed the boy genius had been similarly captured as well.

 

“We got lucky.” The bandit with an ear piercing grinned to his partners, the four dashing off with their stolen prizes. “These beauties are bound to fetch us a high price.”

 

“Hak!!”

 

The bodyguard finally caught sight of the kidnappers splitting off in different directions.

 

“Damn it!” Hak grunted, turning towards the other fighting Dragons. “Jaeha, lend me your help!”  

 

The Green Dragon and Lightning Beast took off in different directions, Jaeha leaping right for Yoon while Hak ran forward for the Princess. The bodyguard caught sight of three men as they began crossing the rickety bridge connecting Saika to Kuuto. Using his glaive to vault himself onto the bridge, Hak landed smack in the middle next to his target; the unfortunate fool who dared touch his princess.

 

With a swift kick to the bandit’s leg Hak snatched Princess Yona from his hold, placing her on her feet. Jabbing the bandit straight in the face, the Lightning Beast sent him careening over the bridges side and plummeting down the cliffs deep ridge. The remaining two who’d managed to escape stood at the bridge’s end.

 

“Screw this.” The bandit with an ear piercing turned to his partner. “Just cut it!”

 

“ _Go. Run!_ " Seizing Yona’s wrist Hak tugged her in front of him and they made a mad dash for the opposite end. They’d managed to make it three-fourths of the way before the bridge’s strength gave way beneath the princess and ex-general’s feet.

 

Yona reached out in vain for the ledge but grasped only air. A breathless scream ripped from her lips as she felt herself go weightless, squeezing Hak’s hand still holding tight to hers. _This is it_ she thought helplessly. _This is how i die_. As gravity took hold Yona momentarily felt time slow to a halt. In it she saw Kija, Jaeha, and Shin-ah sprinting towards them, panic etched in their every feature. But she knew they were too far off to make it in time. Squeezing her eyes shut Yona braced herself for the inevitable.

 

Suddenly, something brushed against her. A thin, rough material. Yona didn’t have time to process what exactly. In a split-second decision, she blindly snatched at whatever it was in the hopes for something good.

 

_Rope! It was rope!_ Adrenaline raced through her body, the course braid burning the skin of her palm but Yona refused to let go. Gripping tight to Hak they jolted to a halt.

 

“Princess!” He called below her, both their breaths coming in short, heavy pants. “Are you alright?!”

 

“I’m fi- _ugh!!_ ” Yona grunted, her slim arms under immense strain trying to hold herself and Hak’s combined weight. “ _Nyghuh…_ ”

 

Voices up above shouted frantically, the four dragons and boy genius scrambling for a way to reach the pairs only tether to land before it was no more.

_This is okay. We’re gonna be okay_ Yona forced herself to repeat, not daring to look down where her dangling feet hung. _It’s gonna be alright..._

 

As if on cue there was a sudden jerk, the frail rope holding the princess and lightning beast began to slowly fray, string by string coming undone from the excessive weight. _Not good. Not good at all!_

 

“Princess, listen to me.” Yona dared a glance down at her bodyguard, catching a look of resignation in his face that made her stomach clench. “It won’t hold us both...

 

_I need you to let me go_.”

 

“ _No!!_ ” Yona shook her head furiously, refusing to even acknowledge the idea. “It will! I know it will! It _has_ to!” Tears pricked her eyes at the absurdity of his suggestion, but also from pain creeping up her arms with all the weight she was enduring. Surely Yoon would find a way to save them before…

 

Another jolt, more violent this time, showed the rope holding them was dangerously close to snapping. Something had to be done and soon.

 

“Princess…” Hak gently called, looking up to gaze directly into her eyes. His princess, his dearest friend, his only love. “I’m sorry…”

 

“Stop it! _No!!_ ” Face now shrouded in hair Hak released his grip. Yona tried desperately to hold on but his massive hand slipped through her fingers in seconds, his body plummeting downward and swallowed up by the thick mist swirling underneath.

 

“HAK!!” Yona’s horrified shriek reverberated off the cliff’s sides, tears cascading down her face as she reached out to where he’d just been.

 

“  _HAAAAAAAKKKKKK!_ ”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Water dripped off the red-headed princess’s skin, the rain soaking her to the bone yet she felt none of it’s chill.  

 

Yona had not wept when they hoisted her from the frail rope, nor had she screamed once on solid land. She simply sat there, tears pouring down her cheeks, face a mask of shock.  

 

Motionlessly she stayed knelt beside the cliffs edge where the bridge remains hung, staring at the lightning beast’s glaive in her hands.

 

Yona remembered when he’d first got it, the immense strength he possessed when wielding it gave him great pride. He had used it when training her, had taught her to fight and protect not only herself but others as well. And yet what good had that done her? Skill had not saved Hak when he needed help most. The knot within Yona’s chest tightened at the thought. Once more she’d been too weak to save anyone, and this time _Hak_ paid the ultimate price.

 

She saw her violet eyes in the reflection of the blade's surface, drained of any emotion save a hollow sadness gazing back at her.

 

_Hak._

 

A flash of lightning and thunder boomed overhead, replacing the reflection of mournful eyes with ones of sky blue. A steely gaze surrounded by tanned skin and hair of deepest black. Within those eyes she saw silent admiration and a love so intense gazing back at her. Eyes that did not regret their decision.

 

Yona felt something within her snap, taking the pieces of her already broken heart and shattering them to dust. Her hands gripped tightly the hilt of his weapon.

 

“ _HAK!!!_ "

 

His name tore from her throat; a half wail, half cry. With a strength she did not know she possessed, Yona raised his glaive high, bringing it down with force enough to bury the blade in the ground before her. Her shoulders shook heavily as she sobbed anew, certain the ache she felt within her heart could never heal.  He was gone. Gone in the blink of an eye. Gone...because she couldn’t hold on.

 

There she stayed till dawn broke through the sky, it’s radiant light painting the scattered clouds intense shades of crimson. And yet none could enjoy the beautiful sight; the only color seen above was that of _sky blue_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:  
> *cough and sniffs* Yeah i'm all good, this is fine we're fine.
> 
> If it's any consolation, Shang DOES live in the end, soooo who's to say Hak doesn't also? Eh? Eh? ;D


	2. Without You It's Only Half a Heartbeat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hadn’t intended it, but i was genuinely surprised by how many simultaneously called out for a part 2. So here it is! And only 6 months later. *chuckles nervously*  
> I may even end up needing to do a part 3. :)
> 
> I should also probably mention this whole story takes place after Hak’s confession to Yona.

* * *

 

 

_‘To her ladyship of Kouka kingdom, Princess Yona._

_I’m sure the current state of the land has not escaped you and your companions notice. The damage caused from the late King Il is far more widespread than even i myself had previously estimated. I am aware of the actions you all have taken to undo this damage and for that i thank you. But still, the people remain restless. We believe assurance is required that the mistakes of the past will not rear its head once more.’_

 

_Crowded by her group Yona sat reading with Gulfan--Soo-Won’s hawk--perched leisurely on her shoulder as she read his message aloud._

_It did not pass her notice the dark, foreboding look Hak wore as she did, nor the death-grip he held on his weapon._

 

_‘I know things have passed between us that cannot be so easily overlooked, and indeed may never be forgiven. But then, that is not what i am asking._

_I, King Soo-Won, wish to offer a parley of sorts. As a show to all of Kouka that this kingdom’s royalty is no longer divided, and thus is more fortified than ever before, i propose a union of two houses. Between the land’s current ruler--myself, and their beloved princess of many years--_

_you, Princess Yona._

_Bonded in matrimony, i am con--'_

 

 _Hak snatched the letter from her grasp, balling his hand and parchment into an angry fist. “I can’t stand hearing another word that traitor has to say._ Damn _him.”_

 

 

* * *

 

 

_Yona stared around the vast span of nothingness surrounding her. How--Where was she? When did she get here? Where was everyone else??_

 

_“Princess...”_

 

  _The red-head turned sharply to the sound of a voice, deep and smooth._

 

_There he stood smiling before her, alive and well._

 

_“Hak...”_

 

_Yona dashed into his embrace without a second thought, latching her arms around his waist. Hot tears rolled down her cheeks._

 

_“Never thought i’d see those.” He stroked the top of her head gently. “You’ve shed tears over me?”_

 

 _Yona didn’t know how to respond, merely pushing as close to him as possible instead._  

 

_“I’m sorry to leave you princess.”_

 

_“No don’t go!” She begged, grip tightening around his waist. “Don’t leave me! Not again…” Yona squeezed her eyes shut._

 

_Hak gazed sadly down at his flaming haired friend._

 

_“I’m not really here princess.” He softly told her. “It’s time to wake up.”_

 

_“But...you won’t be there waiting when i do.”_

 

_His solemn silence told more than words could have. Yona buried her face into his chest, ignoring the fact she couldn’t actually feel his warmth._

 

_“I love you.” Her voice broke, thick with emotion. “I should have said it before.”_

 

_Hak gave a bitter chuckle, his features rapidly becoming a blur to Yona’s vision, fading at an accelerated rate. “I wish you would have too.”_

 

_…..._

 

 

* * *

 

 

“...Yona dear?”

 

The crimson princess stirred at the sound of her friend’s voice. Coarse dirt and pieces of earth dug into her knees, the early morning sunlight greeting Yona when she opened her eyes. She hadn’t remembered dozing off, nor how she even managed to do so kneeling upright while still holding the glaive hilt.

 

 _His_  glaive.

 

The events of yesterday came rushing back, clearing the fog within Yona’s mind and shaking her wide awake. The hole which had dug itself in her chest ached at the reminder.

 

“Little Miss,” A gentle hand rested on her shoulder. “Zeno thinks we’d best move onward. More bad men are bound to be lurking nearby.”

 

Yona blinked the weariness from her eyes, taking the extended hand Jaeha offered. “Y...Yes, of course.”

 

“We...we should probably begin heading for Fuuga.” Yoon prioritized, voice unusually timid. “The Wind Tribe would want to know about what happened with...um...” 

 

“Of course.” Kija’s expression was somber. “General Mundok is...was Hak’s grandfather correct? They will want to know immediately--”

“And he will.”

The now company of five men turned towards the princess. “But i’m afraid that will have to come later.”

 

“Little miss?”

 

“We’re going to Kuuto first.”

 

“What’s in Kuuto?” Yoon inquired, puzzled.

 

Yona’s eyes held a steady look to them as she spoke. “A proposal i intend to accept.”

 

Shocked silence spoke volumes, the group at a loss for words at her declaration. 

 

Kija was a first to break. “Not the--but that was  _weeks_ ago! P-Princess you can’t be serious!”

 

“Yona dear, Kija’s right.” Jaeha placed a hand on her shoulder. “It’s understandable but you’re grieving right now, you aren’t thinking straight.” 

 

“Not thinking straight?!  _You’ve completely lost your mind!!_ ” Yoon shouted. “Or did you forget the whole reason you turned it down in the first place!”

 

Yona didn’t so much as blink at the outbursts. “On the contrary; i’ve been thinking about it all through the night.”

 

“Then why--” 

 

“Because i realized, he made a good point. There  _is_  more than one way to help the people of Kouka. One that will have a far bigger and immediate impact then our traveling party can achieve.”

 

“But at what cost?? Yona this is forever we’re talking about!” The beautiful boy genius drove home.

 

 _Forever_. A lifetime spent beside the man once called a dear friend, and now as the one who murdered her father, King Il, in cold blood.

 

“You know Hak would never allow you to do this.” The green dragon warrior's voice was gentle but held a sharp edge.

 

“Hak...isn’t here.”

 

The painful words finally said aloud hit the Lightning Beast’s friends hard.  Another hush fell over the companions, more somber than the last.

 

Hak…

 

 _It’s so easy to imagine he’s just out of sight somewhere and not really gone._ Jaeha’s thoughts were of a melancholy nature.  _I keep expecting him to suddenly emerge from the forest trees and complain what’s taking so long_.  _Or to bark what a ridiculous idea this is to be even discussing._

 

 _I swore to protect Yona no matter what, but i also promised i’d protect him...and i failed._ Kija’s mind was of a similar set.  _We are the dragon warriors, the power of the four dragons runs through our veins and gives us strength. So why? Why was i too weak...to save a brother of equal importance?_  

 

“I know what i ask is a lot, and i understand if you don’t wish to take part,” Yona’s voice broke through their collective thoughts. “but it’s what i’ve decided. Will you go with me?”

 

The five companions looked to each other, a silent discussion being tossed back and forth between them. Then as one refocused on the princess they all served.  

 

“My claw is yours to wield Princess.” Kija held out the white scaled hand of his. “If you truly believe this is what’s best, then i shall follow you without fail.”

 

Shin-ah and Zeno each gave a vigorous nod in agreement.  

 

Yoon crossed his arms, huffing indignantly to cover the rising blush on his cheeks. “Well  _of course_  i’m coming. I can’t trust to leave you people on your own. Who knows what trouble you’ll get into otherwise.”  

 

“I will as well. But,” Jaeha addressed Yona specifically. “can you promise me you’re acting with a level head, and not from a broken heart?” 

 

Yona stood silent as she pondered her friend’s words, then met his piercing purple gaze with that of her own. “To be honest, the condition of my heart has nothing to do with it. I chose this simply because it’s what i feel is best.”

 

 _That’s a lie, and you and i both know it._ Jaeha inwardly sighed. “Then let’s be off.”

 

Decision made, the company of six gathered themselves and began their journey east to the Imperial capital of Kuuto.   

 

 _I’m sorry Hak, i’m sure you’d strangle us all of you knew the decision your princess made_. Jaeha guiltily sent a silent prayer to his friend.  _But...i can’t bring myself to stop her. I feel her pain all too keenly. Please understand._  

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup definitely gonna need a part 3. :P But first gotta build the story more, so sorry this isn't the conclusion. Yet. ;)
> 
> I’m also on tumblr, where lots more nerdiness can be found!


End file.
